Behind Closed Doors
by mcpheever
Summary: Early in the morning Harry is wide awake and so he goes to spy on Ginny invisible behind closed doors.


It was 7:30 am and Harry was wide awake in bed. He hadn't slept all that well due to Ron's snoring all through the night. This summer before going back to Hogwarts for his 6th year, Harry was staying with the Weasleys during the summer since the Dursleys went to Australia on a holiday and Harry didn't want to go.

Since he couldn't sleep, Harry decided to get up and go downstairs for breakfast. He could smell the eggs and sausage cooking down stairs by Mrs. Weasley. When he walked in the hall, slightly closing the door quietly, leaving a small crack and he stopped in his tracks when he saw that Ginny's room was right across from Ron's. He quietly walked over towards the door and he looked through the key hall. He saw that she wasn't in bed but the door to her bathroom was closed and the light on. He so badly wanted to go in. Then Harry thought of his cloak and he grabbed wand from his pajama pants pocket and he whispered, " Accio cloak." It floated off his bed and flew in the hall through the cracked door and Harry caught it.

After he put it on, he was suddenly invisible and he opened the door quietly and walked in. When he closed the door behind him, he walked up to the bathroom, grabbing the doorknob and he turned it ever so slowly. Fog filled up the bathroom from the hot water running in the shower. Harry could see the frame of her firm body through the glass door and he licked over his lips. He closed the door carefully and he just stood there as he watched her clean herself.

10 minutes had passed and Ginny finished washing herself. She turned off the water and she opened the glass door.

Harry almost gasp but he caught himself when he saw her fully naked for the first time. He had never seen a more beautiful woman than her before, he thought. As she walked over to the towel rack, Harry stepped back a little so that she wouldn't bump into him.

He could feel his heart race and heat rush to his face as he watched her dry herself off with the towel.

As she was standing there naked, he eyed her body from her head to her toes. He couldn't get over how beautiful and perfect she was. Her firm stomach, her long legs and her perfect size breasts that could fit into his hands. He could feel that his pajama pants were getting tighter by the minute and he knew that he had to do something about that soon.

When Ginny was done drying herself, she wrapped the towel around her and held it against her body and just when she was about to walk out, she bumped into Harry.

" Ow!" She said, rubbing her shoulder.

Scared out of his wits and suddenly woken up from day dreaming, he fell to the ground and his cloak fell off of him and he was invisible.

" Harry!" Ginny gasped, looking terrified as she held the towel tightly around her.

" Ginny…I-I…" He stuttered.

" Ginny? Everything okay in there?" It was Mrs. Weasley who had come up to her room, knocking on the bathroom door.

" Yeah mum, everything is fine. I just bumped into the towel rack." She replied.

" Alright. Breakfast is ready. Hurry down before it gets cold." She said.

" Yes mum. I'll be down." Ginny replied.

They both waited until Mrs. Weasley left the room and Harry got up from the floor.

" Harry, what are you doing in here?!" Ginny asked about to hit him.

" I…I was…" He stuttered again, not knowing what to say.

" You were spying on me?!" She asked, yelling.

" Yes…" He nodded.

" Oh I can't believe you. You saw me the whole time?" She asked and he nodded."…And you saw me naked?" She asked softly and again he nodded.

Ginny didn't say anything, she just huffed angrily and walked out of the bathroom and stormed into her room.

" Ginny, I'm sorry." Harry said, following her out into her room.

" Uh huh. I know you're not." She said." Did you like what you saw?" She then asked, turning around to face him.

Harry stopped and he stood there, looking at her." Yes..." He admitted.

Ginny shook her head in shame." Get out."

" Gin-."

" I said get out."

" Alright." Harry said.

Ginny turned around, facing the closet and before Harry left, he turned back around and suddenly he rushed up to her, grabbing her waist, turning her around and he leaned in and he kissed her deeply. Ginny, in shocked, hesitated before she kissed him back.

Without thinking straight, she let go her towel and it fell to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry felt her bare skin when he placed his hands on her hips and he continued to kiss her deeply, sliding his tongue inside of her mouth. As they kissed, Harry slid his hand up to her chest and he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it gently. Ginny moaned softly into his mouth as she kissed him back, massaging her tongue against his.

When they parted, they looked deeply into each others eyes and Harry couldn't help but down her body. Ginny looked down when he did and her cheeks flushed with color, feeling embarrassed just standing there naked in front of him.

" You're so beautiful." He said softly, running his fingers through her long wet red hair.

" And you're so handsome." She said.

Harry smiled at her and he leaned in and kissed her again.

" Shouldn't we go down for breakfast?" Harry asked when they parted again.

" No…" Ginny said." I'm not hungry." She smiled and Harry grinned.

Before Harry could say anything, Ginny grabbed his hand and she led him over to her bed. Harry's grin grew wider.

When Ginny laid down on her bed, Harry crawled on top of her and he leaned down and he kissed her again this time slowly and more passionately.

" Wait a minute…" He said, parting from the kiss.

Ginny looked at him confused then she watched him as he pulled out his wand from his pajama pants pocket. Harry pointed it at the door and he whispered a spell to make her room sound proof like so that no one could hear them and Ginny smirked at him. Harry looked at her and he smirked back as he set the wand down on her night stand.

Then they went back to kissing each other ever so passionately, massaging their tongues together. Ginny ran her hands all over his exposed chest and back. And then Harry felt Ginny slid her hands down to his pajama pants. She hooked her fingers into the elastic waist band and slowly she pushed them down along with Harry's help and now they were both naked.

" I've wanted this for so long…" Harry said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

" Me too." Ginny confessed.

Harry smiled widely and Ginny pulled him down to kiss him once again eagerly. Now Harry wanted her even more and he couldn't wait any longer. He slid his hand down between them and he grabbed his hard-on. Slowly and gently, he slid inside of her and Ginny moaned, breaking the kiss.

" Are you alright?" He asked softly as he slid all the way in her.

Ginny closed her eyes, licking over her lips and she nodded." Yes…" She moaned.

Once Harry was fully inside of her, he began to thrust her gently at a slow pace. Ginny moaned again and so did Harry. As he thrust her slowly, he buried his head in the cove of her neck and bit at her skin, trying to muffle his noises but that didn't help. He was moaning and groaning against her skin. Ginny moaned even louder as she tightened her arms around his neck. Then Harry picked up the pace, thrusting her faster.

" Ooh!" Ginny moaned out, leaning her head back against he pillow.

Harry lifted his head from her neck and he looked deeply into her eyes." I love you, Ginny." He said, panting heavily.

" I love you too, Harry…" She said.

They kissed deeply and Harry picked up the pace again. Ginny was moaning louder than before. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. That made Harry groan loudly. Both of them could feel their orgasm building. Harry continued to thrust her faster and harder than before when both of their bodies began to shake.

" I'm gonna come…" Harry whispered in her ear.

" Me too…" She moaned.

And then with one last and deep thrust, they both came hard together, moaning out each others names, breathing and panting heavily.

Harry collapsed on top of her when he finished and laid there. Ginny laid there as well, dropping her arms on the bed.

" That was amazing." Ginny said when she caught her breath.

" Yeah, it was." Harry nodded, agreeing with her.

" I guess we better go down stairs now before my mum comes back."

" Yeah." Harry nodded again and he got up.

He reached down for his pajama pants and put them on." I'll sneak out with my cloak on so no one will see me." He said when he got his cloak from the bathroom.

" Good idea." Ginny said.

Harry smiled at her and she smiled back at him then Harry put his cloak on and he was invisible again.

" I'll see you." He said.

" I'll see you." She replied with a small giggle.

Harry grinned, though Ginny couldn't see, and she watched as if the door opened by itself and then it closed when Harry walked out.


End file.
